


This Always Happens Again

by WwwsBryce



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 당신이 바랐어야 했던 것이 실은, 당신이 진짜로 바라던 게 아니었던 것으로 밝혀진다면 어떻게 하겠는가?





	This Always Happens Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Always Happens Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915773) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



 

 

“씹 그래,” 할이 신음했다. “아 씹 씨발.” 그는 양팔에 얼굴을 묻은 채 축 늘어져, 그저 골반이 아무렇게나 휘둘리는 대로 흔들렸다. 빌어먹을 모든 것들이 빠져나가는 느낌이었다ㅡ한 주 동안의 좌절뿐만 아니라, 그의 모든 내장들까지도.

“어서,” 그는 속삭였다, “그냥 박기나 해.”

“넌 말이 너무 많아,” 브루스가 그의 위에서 대꾸했다. 그리고는 할의 골반이 더욱 높이 끌어당겨졌고, 그를 호되게 꾸짖고 있는 저 웃기지도 않을 만큼 거대한 성기가 더욱 날카로운 각도로 그의 전립선을 찌르며, 매트리스 위로 아무렇게나 그를 짓눌렀다.

“더 세게,” 할이 탄식처럼 말했다. “난 씨발 그게 필요하다고, 제발 좀.” 그는 거칠게 쳐올리는 브루스의 성기에 맞춰 골반을 움직였다. “그래, 그냥 박아.”

“그 입 좀 닥치면,” 브루스가 그의 목덜미에서 으르렁거렸다, “그렇게 해줄게.” 벌을 주듯 브루스는 추삽질의 속력을 낮췄다, 아주 길고 고통스러우리만치 느리게. 할은 미끄러지듯 들락거리는 성기의 견딜 수 없을 만큼 세세한 모든 부분을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 손가락으로 매트리스를 파고들며 괴롭게 신음했다. 이건 그 무엇과도 다른, 그가 어디에서도 얻을 수 없는 것이었다. 비록 할은 이래선 안된다고 생각했을지도 모르지만, 이게 정말로 필요 없는 척하려고 노력했을지도 모르지만, 그의 몸은 브루스의 성기의 바로 그 굴곡을, 이렇게 거친 섹스를 갈구했다.

브루스가 다시 속력을 내기 시작했고, 할은 그의 온몸이 쾌감에 곱아드는 것을 느꼈다. “아흐윽,” 브루스의 추삽질에 사정감이 몰려오자 할은 신음했다. 천천히 그는 하얀 점액질을 매트리스에 온통 흩뿌리고 있었고, 브루스도 그걸 느낄 수 있다는 것을 알고 있었다.

“그게 좋았나 보지,” 그의 위에서 브루스가 이를 악물고 말했다. “넌 이걸 사랑하지, 안 그래?”

“씨발,” 할이 신음과 함께 고개를 젖혔다. “아 _신이시여_.”

난폭하고 효율적으로, 브루스가 할의 몸을 뒤집었다ㅡ여전히 그의 몸을 성기로 꿰뚫은 채로 한쪽 다리를 쥐고 그를 똑바로 눕혔다. 할의 허리가 반으로 접혀 무릎이 얼굴에 닿을 때까지 다리를 들어올리고는 그 자세로 사정없이 추삽질을 했다. 매 허릿짓마다 으르렁거리는듯한 신음이 섞였다. “안에 싸도 돼,” 할이 말했고, 그리고는 “ _아아아아_ ,” 또 한 번, 오르가즘이 그를 덮쳤고, 이번엔 그의 구멍이 저 성기를 어찌나 세게 조이는지 거의 아파올 지경이었다. 그의 정액이 묵직한 하얀 곡선을 그리며 가슴팍에 뿌려졌다.

브루스의 손가락들이 그의 어깨를 부러뜨릴 듯 쥐어왔고, 그리고는 브루스가 움직임을 멈췄다. “싸는 거야?” 할이 속삭였지만, 브루스의 입술은 살짝 벌어진 채 아무 말 없었고, 그의 눈은 감겨있었다. 할은 그러나 엉덩이에 닿은 고환이 고동치는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 브루스가 그의 안에 정액을 쏟아내, 그를 가득 채웠다.

“씨발 그래,” 그를 가득 채운 성기에 몸을 꿈틀거리며, 오르가즘의 마지막 여파에 휩쓸려 할은 한숨을 지었다. 그리고는 브루스가 천천히 그의 위로 쓰러져, 성기를 뺄 생각도 않은 채 할의 가슴팍에 무겁게 축 늘어졌다. 브루스는 그가 만났던 섹스파트너들 중에서 의심할 여지없이 가장 배려심 부족한 사람이었고, 할은 그 점을 빌어먹게 사랑했다ㅡ브루스가 쾌감에 젖어 압도당하는 걸 지켜보는 것을 사랑했고, 저 성기가 할 수 있는 것들을 사랑했다.

그리고는 브루스가 고개를 들었다. “이런 일은…다시는…없을 거야,” 그는 헐떡였고, 그의 성기가 느릿하게 빠져나갔다.

“알았어,” 할이 몸을 쭉 펴며 대답했다. “퍽이나.” 그는 시트의 끝자락으로 상체의 정액을 닦아냈다.

“농담 아니야,” 브루스가 으르렁거렸다. 그는 이제 힘겹게 침대 밖으로 몸을 끌어내, 옷가지로 손을 뻗고 있었다.

“알았어,” 할은 하품과 함께 다시 한번 말했다. 박히는 건 언제나 이런 기분을 남겼다ㅡ따뜻한 코코넛 오일로 한 시간짜리 마사지를 받은 듯한 기분. 뭐, 브루스의 좆으로 15분이었으니까 훨씬 효율적이었네. 브루스는 말없이 옷을 껴입었고, 할은 또 다른 하품을 억누르며 베개의 위치를 잡고는 몸을 뒹굴었다. 어쩌면 오늘밤엔 정말로 잠을 좀 자야 할 것 같았다.

“조던,” 브루스가 문가에서 말했다. 무슨 이유에선지 그는 그렇게 서있을 뿐이었고, 할은 조금 성가셔지기 시작했다ㅡ그는 정말로 잠을 자고 싶었다.

“뭔데.”

“네 등 왼쪽 아래에 치료가 필요한 화상이 있어.”

“그래, 뭐, 다음 번엔 불을 내뿜지 않으려고.”

브루스가 코웃음을 쳤다. “그리고 전투에서 얻은 심각한 부상을 무시하지 말아야겠지. 그건 널 남자답게 만들어주는 게 아니야, 그냥 무책임하고 미성숙한 어린애로 만들뿐이라고.”

할은 그의 말을 무시한 채 담요를 끌어당겼다. “잠 좀 자자, 응?”

아무런 대꾸도 없었지만, 그는 브루스가 여전히 문가에 서있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 할은 모르는 체 눈을 뜨지 않았고 조금 후에, 브루스는 사라졌다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

배리를 사랑하지 않는 게 아니었다.

그는 배리를 사랑했다. 배리를 미치도록 사랑했다. 평생 동안 배리만을 기다려왔다ㅡ뭐, 적어도 평생처럼 느껴지는 시간 동안 말이다. 배리와 함께하는 것은 기약 없는 머나먼 꿈과 같아서, 오랫동안 그는 스스로에게 그 생각조차도 허락하지 않았다. 그러다 갑자기 그 일이 일어났다. 그건 마치 판타지 속에 한 발을 내딛는 것 같았다. 그래, 물론 그는 배리를 사랑한다.

이건 그냥…다른 문제가 생긴 것이다.

이건 섹스 문제였다, 그거였다. 배리와의 섹스는 훌륭했다, 정말로 좋았다, 그건…괜찮았다. 그러나 때때로, 할은 괜찮은 것을 원하지 않았다. 때때로, 그는 마구잡이로 박히기를 원했다. 때때로 그는 그가 거칠게 굴어도 좆도 신경 쓰지 않을 누군가와 함께 있기를 원했다. 때때로 그는 그를 무너뜨릴 수 있는 누군가와 함께 있기를 원했다. 배리는 침대에서 끝내줬다, 정말로. 그러나 그는 언제나 할을 살폈다: _이거 괜찮아? 이게 좋아? 지금은 어땠어? 다음엔 이거 하고 싶어?_ 그리고 때때로 할은 거기에 비명을 지르고 싶었다.

그러나 그와 브루스는 이제 정말로 멈춰야 한다. 브루스와 클락은 그와 배리만큼이나 진지한 관계로 발전하고 있었고, 브루스의 죄책감도 자신만큼이나 깊을 것이 분명했다. 그러니까 정말로, 그들은 멈출 것이다.

정말로, 확실하게, 이번에는.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“아 씹, 그래, 그렇게,” 할이 중얼거렸다. 그들은 워치타워의 중심부 어딘가, 파이프 통로실에서 짐승들처럼 서로에게 허릿짓을 하는 중이었다. 그는 브루스의 허벅지에 올라타있었고, 브루스는 그에게 하체를 문지르고 있었고, 그의 입술에 닿은 브루스의 입술은 축축하고 뜨거웠다. 브루스는 뱃수트 차림에 카울만을 젖힌 채였고, 할은 유니폼을 입고 있었고, 그들이 이래서는 안될 이유가 적어도 9천개는 될 테지만 빌어먹을, 브루스의 흥분한 몸이 이렇게 느껴질 때면, 브루스의 손가락들이 그의 등을 파고 들 때면 할은 단 하나의 이유도 기억해낼 수가 없었다.

“좋아, 기다려, 잠깐만,” 할은 헐떡였다. “우리 여기서 발가벗는 거야 뭐야? 왜냐하면 씨발, 나 지금 쌀 것 같다고.”

브루스가 움직임을 멈췄다. 그는 좁고 어두운, 파이프들이 복잡하게 얽힌 공간을 살피고 있었다. “거기까지는 생각해본 적이 없는 것 같은데,” 그는 말했고, 할은 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다ㅡ그저 브루스의 목덜미에서 조용하게.

“누가 잘난 전략가 아니랄까 봐. 신이시여, 항상 이렇게 성욕만 앞세워서 결정을 내리는 건 아니지?”

“뒤로 돌아봐,” 브루스가 말했다.

“왜, 그 벨트에 마법처럼 윤활제가 들어있기라도 해? 내가 인생에서 온갖 미친 짓거리들을 저지르긴 했지만, _그_ 좆을 윤활제도 없이 받아들이는 짓은 안 할거야.”

브루스가 그를 벽으로 밀쳤다, 아주 세게. 파이프가 그의 등을 파고들었다. 브루스가 허벅지를 이용해 할의 다리를 더욱 벌렸다. “넌 빌어먹게 불평이 많아,” 그는 으르렁거리듯 말했다. 그는 한 손으로 사타구니 쪽 수트를 해체하고 있었고, 할은 바지를 내리며 허겁지겁 성기를 빼내려고 애썼다.

그들은 발정 난 십대들처럼 서로의 성기를 맞비비며, 다시 허릿짓을 시작했다. 빌어먹게 좋아서 조금 놀라울 정도였고, 할은 그 완벽한 엉덩이를 손가락으로 감쌌ㅡ뭐, 정확히는, 그 완벽한 엉덩이를 덮은 수트를 감싼 거겠지만, 그것으로도 화끈했다. “아 신이시여, 그래,” 할이 헐떡였다. “얼른, 허리를 움직여봐.”

브루스가 꽉 막힌듯한 소리를 냈고, 그를 더욱 거칠게 밀쳤다. 그는 할의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었고 할은 양 팔로 그를 껴안았다. “그거야,” 그는 속삭였다. 브루스가 이렇게 먼저 사정하는 것을 보는건 빌어먹게 자극적이었지만, 할은 어쩐지 깜짝 놀랐다ㅡ보통 브루스는 Mr.느린 도화선 이었다. 할은 브루스가 제 몸에 대고 허릿짓을 하게 내버려뒀다. 그리고는, 브루스가 옷을 정리하기 시작했다.

“잠깐만, 지금 씨발 장난해?” 이렇게 큰 소리를 내면 안 된다는 것을 알았지만 튀어나오는 말을 어쩔 수 없었다ㅡ지금이 바로 “배려가 부족한 섹스파트너”가 “믿기지가 않는 개자식”과 겹쳐지는 순간 중 하나였으니 말이다. 그의 좆은 아직도 단단하게 서서 물을 흘리는데, 브루스는 여기서 관둔다고?

“쉬이이,” 브루스가 말했다. 그리고는 브루스가 미끄러지듯 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었고, 오. 오. 브루스가 별다른 노력 없이 그의 성기를 목구멍까지 삼키자 할의 머리가 둔탁한 소리와 함께 뒤쪽의 파이프에 부딪혔다.

“네 입에, 네 입에다 해도 돼?” 할이 속삭였다. 그러나 어차피 할은 이미 한계에 도달해 있었고, 스스로를 제어할 수 없었다. 좆에서 대포가 쏘아지는 것 같은 강렬한 절정과 함께, 그는 브루스의 목구멍 가득히 세차게 사정했다. 브루스는 삼켰고, 그 목구멍의 움직임에 또 한번 할의 정액이 뿜어져 나왔다.

“신이시여, 너 진짜 잘한다,” 가까스로 숨을 돌렸을 때, 할이 말했다.

“그렇게 어려운 일도 아니야. 옷 입어, 누가 들어올지 몰라.”

“이건 네 생각이었잖아, 난 그냥ㅡ뭐 하는 거야?”

브루스가 한 손을 할의 바지 허리춤에 얹었고, 처음에 할은 그가 바지를 입혀줄 거라고 생각했지만, 브루스는 바지를 더 내리고는 뭔가에 인상을 썼다. “화상 치료 안받았잖아,” 그는 말했다.

“할 수 있는 건 다 했어,” 할은 퉁명스럽게 대답했다.

“무슨 뜻이야?”

“그건,” 그는 브루스의 손에서 홱 바지를 잡아 빼며 말했다, “블랙 랜턴이 무슨 새로운 신나는 무기를 레파토리에 추가했다는 뜻이지. 그들의 반지가 레이저를 갖췄다고 밖에 표현을 못하겠네. 보호 쉴드를 그냥 갈라버렸어. 그냥 내가 더 빨리 피하지 못한 거야.”

“블랙 랜턴,” 브루스가 말했다. “그들이 돌아왔다는 얘기는 처음 듣는데. 확실해?”

“그래, 우주의 수호자들이 슈퍼파워도 없는 고담시의 자경단한테 최근의 우주 소식들을 전해주지 않았다니 정말 충격적이다. 아무런 연락도 받지 못한 거야?”

브루스는 그의 비아냥을 무시했다. 그는 그저 생각에 잠긴 것처럼 보였다. “그동안 블랙 랜턴 군단들은 너와 대적할만한 상대가 되지 못했었잖아. 그들이 외부에서 신기술을 받아왔을 가능성이 있나?”

“나라면 거기에 돈을 걸겠어, 그래. 어디서 그런 기술을 가져왔을지 짐작 가는 곳이 몇 있기는 한데, 좀 더 확실해지기 전까지는 군단에 알릴만한 게 못돼. 내일 확인해보러 갈 거야.”

브루스의 생각에 잠긴 얼굴은 더욱 심각하게 굳어졌다ㅡ아니, 어쩌면 이게 그냥 이 남자의 거지같은 표정일지도. 할이 본 브루스의 가장 위협적인 모습들 중에서 절반 정도는 아마도 그저 샌드위치에 대해 생각하고 있거나 뭐 그런 것일 테다. “상처가 감염됐어,” 또 한번 할의 허리를 흘깃 바라보며 그가 말했다.

“그래, 알아. 괜찮아지겠지. 고담으로 돌아가, 아니면 모니터링?”

“후자. 내 교대까지 30분 남았어.” 그는 작은 방의 문을 향했고, 카울이 씌워지자 할이 볼 수 있는 것은 휘날리는 망토자락뿐이었다. 그는 문가에서 멈춰섰다. “조심해,” 그는 말했다. “그리고ㅡ”

“이런 일은 다시는 없을 거야,” 할이 말을 이어받았고, 그리고는 브루스는 사라졌다. 그의 뒤로 문이 철컥하며 닫혔다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

매 순간이 마지막이었다.

“조약은 어때,” 할이 제안했다. 그들은 그의 아파트 침대에 누워있었다ㅡ그들이 주로 섹스하는 장소가 바로 여기였고, 방금 전의 격렬한 사정 덕분에 몸을 가누기도 힘들어 그들은 곧장 옷을 챙겨 입는 대신에 그대로 누워있었다. 게다가, 할은 제 골반이 빠진 것 같다고 제법 확신했다.

“조약,” 브루스가 말했다.

“그래, 조약. 봐, 우리 둘 다 이러다 좆 될 거라는 걸 알잖아, 그니까, 뭐랄까, 더 이상 이 짓을 하지 않겠다는 조약을 만들면, 우린 서로를 제어할 수 있겠지. 어떻게든. 그러니까, 좋아, 언젠가 킬로웍이랑 내가 탄수화물 없이 일주일을 버티기로 했었거든, 거의 밀가루만을 생산해내는 행성에서 시작하기에는 그건 그다지 좋은 생각은 아니었지, 그걸 빼니까 정말로 먹을 수 있는 게 거의 없었거든. 아, 밀가루가 아니라 카사바가루에 더 가깝다고 해야 하나. 카사바가 뭔지 알아? 마녹뿌리 같은 건데, 감자-뭐시기처럼 생겼어.”

브루스는 할이 갑작스럽게 코피라도 흘린다는 것마냥 쳐다보고 있었다. “제발 멍청한 소리 좀 그만해,” 그는 말했다.

“우린 조약이 필요해,” 할이 한숨을 쉬었다.

“좋아,” 브루스가 말했다.

“정말? 알았어, 잘됐다. 그니까 이거야, 만약 내가 마음이 약해지면, 넌 _할, 네가 원하는 건 이게 아니야_ 라고 말해줘야만 돼. 뭐, 좀 더 사실적으로 표현하자면ㅡ” 그는 목소리를 깔고 무뚝뚝하게 브루스를 흉내 냈다. “ _조던, 그만해_. 그리고 나도 너한테 똑같이 해줄게. 그럼 혹시나 우리 두 사람 다 이걸 원한다 하더라도, 우리의 도덕적인 결심이 합쳐져서 이겨내기가 더 쉬울 거야…우리의…뭘 말하는지 알겠지.”

브루스가 코웃음을 쳤다. “그간 우리의 실적으로 봐선, 내 생각엔 우리의 도덕적인 결심에 의존하는 건 아무리 잘해봐야 잘못된 결과로 이어질 것 같군.” 그는 이제 상체를 일으켜 앉아, 셔츠를 꿰어 입고 있었다.

“글쎄,” 할이 말했다, “아무래도 너보다는 내가 우리에게 거는 기대치가 높은 모양이지. 하지만 말인데…어쨌든 우리가 이 조약을 지키기로 마음 먹었고. 그리고 이제 다시는 이런 일이 없을 거라는걸 우린 _알잖아_. 그래서 말인데, 난 한번 더 할 수 있어. 내 말은…일단 지금은 이미 여기까지 와버렸잖아.”

브루스가 어깨너머로 흘깃 시선을 던졌다. “난 너처럼 순식간에 정력이 회복되진 않아서.”

“기다릴 수 있어. 가서 냉장고에서 뭐 좀 꺼내 먹고ㅡ” 전화기가 울렸고, 그는 재빨리 팔을 뻗어 화면을 확인했다. 그는 조금 지나치게 오래 머뭇거렸다. “어,” 결국 그는 받았는데, 왜냐하면 그건 배리였기 때문이다ㅡ물론 그건 배리였겠지.

아무 말 없이 브루스는 남은 옷들을 챙겨 입고는 방에서 걸어나갔다. “응, 오늘은 끝났어,” 제가 내쉬는 모든 숨결을 다 증오하며 할은 말했다. “그냥 좀 쉬려고. 그래, 알아, 비행 스케줄을 좀 줄여야겠어. 내가...곧 보자, 알았지? 그래, 난…너도.”

그는 전화를 끊었고 반쯤은 브루스가 이미 가버렸을 거라고 생각했지만, 그가 문가에 서서 저를 지켜보고 있는 것을 발견했다. 할은 그대로 드러누운 채 양손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. “이건 멈춰야만 해,” 손가락 사이로 그는 말했다.

“퍽이나,” 브루스가 조용히 대꾸했다. 그는 걸어나갔고, 할은 현관문이 그의 뒤로 닫히는 소리를 들었다. 몇 분 후 그의 핸드폰이 문자가 왔음을 알렸고, 할은 그걸 보낸 사람이 브루스인 것을 보고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 브루스는 단 한번도 문자를 한 적이 없었다.

 _부엌 카운터에 의료용 크림을 놔뒀어. 알프레드가 만든 거야. 화상에 바르도록 해_.

한동안 할은 그 문자를 응시했고 그리고는 핸드폰을 내려놓고 다시 눈을 감았다. 영혼의 화상에는 그 어떤 약도 없고, 어떤 것도 그를 도울 수 없다. “이건 멈춰야만 해,” 천장의 실링팬에 대고 그는 중얼거렸다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그리고 이건 멈췄을 것이었다. 멈췄을 것이라는 걸 알았다.

그렇게 됐을 것이다ㅡ그 기술을 추적하던 그의 임무가 끔찍한 재앙으로 끝나버리지만 않았더라면. 그가 그렇게 끔찍한 실수를 하지만 않았더라면 말이다. 그가 콤링크를 꺼놓지만 않았어도 팀원들의 실수를 발견한 순간 경고를 줄 수 있었을 것이다. 그 결정적인 6초 때문에 그의 팀 전부가 무고한 목숨을 잃었다. 그가 이토록 완전히, 돌이킬 수 없을 만큼 실패하지만 않았더라면.

집에 도착했을 때 배리가 그를 기다리고 있었고, 그의 얼굴을 한 번 본 것만으로 배리는 상황이 얼마나 나빴는지 알아차린 것이 분명했다ㅡ배리는 아무것도 묻지 않고 그저 할을 품에 안았다. 그게 배리의 훌륭한 점이었다ㅡ절대 묻지 않는다는 것. 배리는 그와 섹스를 하고, 그를 안아주고, 어깨의 아픈 부분을 주물러주고, 할 수 있는 모든 것을 다 해준다.

그런데 어째서 할은 해야 할 일을 하지 않는 거지?

새벽 두 시쯤에 그는 조용히 침대에서 일어나 화장실로 향했고, 어둑한 빛에 비치는 거울 속 모습을 한참 동안 응시했다. 그리고는 주먹으로 거울을 내리쳤고, 거울은 산산조각이 나 흩어져 세면대 위로 떨어졌다. 그의 손가락 마디마디에 피가 흘렀고, 마룻바닥에 피가 떨어졌고, 세면대에 흩어진 반짝이는 유리조각들 사이로 피가 소용돌이쳤다. 고통과 함께 만족감이 밀려오자, 그걸 더욱 갈구하는 스스로를 깨달았다.

어둠 속에서 그는 손에 거즈를 감고, 청바지를 껴입고는 문으로 걸어가, 조심스럽게 소리 없이 문을 닫았다. 부엌 카운터에 배리에게 쪽지를 남겨두었다. _바람 좀 쐬어야겠어, 미안해, 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 추신. 화장실에서 넘어졌어, 다 괜찮아._ 그는 차의 시동을 걸고 고담을 향해 고속도로로 속력을 높였고, 생각을 하기 위해 멈추는 일은 절대로 없었다.

뱃케이브는 한두 번 가본 게 전부였지만, 외부의 출입구를 잘 알고 있었고, 스캐너가 그린랜턴을 인식하도록 설정되어있을 거라고 확신했다ㅡ그리고 정말로 그랬다. 바위로 된 벽이 그의 옆을 스쳤고, 그는 빠른 걸음으로 반 마일은 될 터널을 걸어 내려갔다. 브루스가 그곳에 있을 거라는 걸 알았다. 어떻게 그걸 알고 있었지? 브루스는 어디에도 있을 수 있었다ㅡ패트롤을 돌고 있을 수도 있고, 도시 밖에 나가있을 수도 있고, 하다못해 위층에서 자고 있을 수도 있었다. 그러나 무언가가 할에게 그렇지 않다는 것을 말해줬다. 그리고 그는 틀리지 않았다.

“여기서 뭐 하는 거야?” 브루스가 모니터 자리에서 몸을 일으키며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“내가 다 망쳤어,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했고, 어째서인지 이 어둡고 불편한 장소에서는 따뜻한 그의 아파트에서보다 그 단어들을 말하기가 더 쉬웠다. “내가 다 망쳤어, 내가 얼마나 좆같이 망쳐놨는지 넌 상상도 못할 거야.”

“충분히 알 거 같은데,” 브루스가 말했고 “좆 까,” 할은 마주 쏘아붙였지만, 동정을 받지 않는 것은 뜨거운 상처 위에 시원한 천이 닿는 것과 같았다. 이곳은 누구도 그를 위해 대신 변명을 해주지 않는 유일한 곳이었다.

“그러려고 여기에 온 거야?”

“그래,” 여기까지 오는 차 안에서 그 생각을 하지 않으려고 애썼던 것을 떠올리며 그는 말했다. “어서, 난 이게 필요해, 그냥 내 안에서 이 빌어먹을 것들을 다 쏟아내게 해줘.”

브루스가 복부의 수트를 해체해 옆에 내려놨다. “지금이 내가 너한테 조약을 상기시켜야 할 시점인 것 같군.”

“나한테 꼰대처럼 굴지마,” 할이 말했다.

그를 향한 브루스의 눈은 흔들림 없었다. “할,” 그는 말했다. 뭐, 이번엔 _조던_ 이라고 부르지는 않았네. “집에 가. 배리에게 가. 유일하게 널 신경 써주는 사람인 네 다정하고 상냥한, 헌신적인 연인이 있는 집으로 가.”

“그것참 재미있는 소리네,” 할이 말했다. “네가 그런 말을 하다니 웃기다. 마치 여기서 문제가 있는 사람이 나라는 것처럼 말이야. 마치 네가 침대에 누워 내 생각을 하지 않는다는 것처럼 말이야. 어디 그렇다고 말해봐. 씨발 그렇다고 해봐, 클락의 품에 누워서 내 생각을 하지 않는다고 말해봐.”

장갑을 낀 브루스의 손등이 그의 뺨을 내리친 것은 광대뼈에 엄청난 충격을 줬지만, 할이 그 고통으로 느낀 것은 흥분뿐이었다. “그 이름 말하지 마,” 브루스가 이를 갈며 말했다.

“빌어먹을 언제라도 말하고 싶을 때마다 그 이름을 말할 거야. 클락 클락 클락. 지금 네 옆에 있었어야 하는 클락, 네가 나한테 좆질을 하는 대신에 함께 있었어야 했던 클락, 네가ㅡ”

얼굴을 향해 날아온 주먹을 할은 이번엔 막아 섰고, 그대로 몸을 굴려 브루스의 턱을 가격하려 했지만 피부에 닿지도 못했다. 그리고는 그들은 주먹질을 시작했다. 그들은 땅바닥을 굴렀고, 할은 솔직히 말해 흠씬 두들겨 맞았지만, 거기에 웃음을 터뜨릴 뿐이었다ㅡ정신 나간 사람처럼 웃었다. 왜냐하면 어떤 것도 이렇게 기분이 죽여줬던 적이 없었기 때문이다. 건틀렛이 그의 목을 틀어쥐고 턱을 들어올렸다.

“박히고 싶어? 그게 네가 원하는 거야? 그게 배리가 네게 해주지 않는 거야?”

“씨발 그래,” 그는 헐떡였고, 그의 몸이 홱 뒤집혀 얼굴이 온통 바닥의 바위에 긁혔다. 브루스가 그의 청바지를 끌러 미친 사람처럼 벗겨냈다.

“그렇게 해줄게,” 할의 귓가에 대고 그는 말했다. “하지만 이건 빠를 거야, 이건 거칠 거야, 왜냐하면 넌 이미 날 단단하게 흥분시켜놨고 난 네 안에 들어가길 원하거든. 네 그 믿을 수 없는 구멍을 내 정액으로 가득 채우고, 네가 땅바닥에 대고 허릿짓을 하는걸 보고 싶거든.”

신이시여 그래 할은 말하려고 했지만, 거친 손이 그의 얼굴을 바위에 대고 눌렀고 두꺼운 손가락들이 그의 엉덩이를 파고들었다. 윤활제를 쓰는지 물어보려 입을 열었지만, 설령 있었다 해도 할은 거의 느끼지 못했다ㅡ몸을 여는 화끈거림은 강렬했고, 고통은 번갯불과 같았다. “씨발 씨발 씨발,” 그는 신음했다.

브루스의 성기가 그의 내벽을 밀치고 들어오고 있었다, 고통스러운 일 인치 일 인치씩. “제대로 벌려야지,” 그의 숨이 턱 막혔고, 할은 한 팔을 뒤로 뻗어, 엉덩이를 벌리려고 애썼다. 그 성기가 그를 꿰뚫고 끝까지 들어찼을 때 거기에 신음한 것은 할이었다.

“이게 네가 바라던 거지,” 브루스가 으르렁거렸다. 할의 목덜미에 이가 닿았다. “이게 필요해?”

“그래, 어서, 그냥ㅡ”

“그거 알아? 네가 어쨌든 좆도 신경 안 써. 난 싸야겠으니까, 제대로 받아먹어, 걸레야.”

브루스가 바위에 대고 그에게 추삽질을 하며 그의 위에서 신음 같은 소리를 흘릴 동안 할은 축 늘어졌다. 한참 동안 오직 브루스의 무거운 숨소리만이 간간이 끼어들었다. 바위에 단단히 눌린 그의 성기가 아프기 시작하면서 사정감이 몰려오는 것을 할은 느꼈다. “싸고 싶어,” 그는 신음했지만, 그의 머리카락을 움켜쥔 손이 그의 고개를 거칠게 뒤로 젖혔다.

“감히 그러기만 해,” 브루스가 속삭이듯 말했다. “넌 내 좆이나 받을 거고 넌ㅡ씨발,” 그리고는 목구멍이 막힌 듯한 소리와 함께 열기와 타는 듯한 감각 속에서 할은 흘러 들어오는 점액과 마지막 강력한 추삽질을 느꼈고, 그의 성기는 더 이상 막을 수 없었다ㅡ그의 고환이 고동침에 따라 정액이 질질 흘러내려 바위에 스며들었고, 그는 사정하고 또 사정했다. 브루스는 그저 끊임없이 추삽질 할 뿐이었다.

브루스가 몸을 빼낼 때 할은 정말로 울부짖었는데, 그건 좆같이 아팠기 때문이다. 흐물흐물하고 망가진 채로, 그는 바위 위에 그대로 엎드려 누워있었다. 브루스가 몸을 일으켜 어딘가로 걸어갔고, 그리고는 다시 돌아와 그의 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그 손ㅡ이번엔 건틀렛이 아니라 맨 손이 그의 엉덩이 사이에 연고 같은 것을 바르고 있었다. 그의 퉁퉁 부은 구멍을 둥글게 문지르고, 그 두꺼운 손가락들은 3분 전 사정없이 잔혹했던 만큼이나 다정했다. 그건 웃기지도 않게 기분 좋아서, 할은 긴장을 풀고 그를 내버려뒀다. 그는 또한 브루스가 그의 몸을 뒤집어 똑바로 눕히는 것도 내버려뒀다.

브루스가 그의 붕대 감긴 손을 들어 올리고는 거즈에 온통 스며 나온 피를 살폈다. 그리고는 거즈를 풀러 핀셋으로 남아있는 유리 조각들을 뽑아내고는, 어느새 가져와 옆에 둔 새 거즈로 감았다. 차근차근 그는 할의 몸을 물들인 나머지 긁힌 상처와 멍 위에 연고를 바르기 시작했다. 할은 그저 그런 그를 지켜봤다.

“고마워,” 브루스가 끝마쳤을 때 그는 말했다. 상체를 일으키자 온 몸의 근육들이 항의하듯 쑤셨다.

“다시는 그런 거 안 할거야,” 브루스가 말했다.

“그래, 그래, 맨날 하는 소리지.”

“무슨 말인지 알잖아.”

할은 겸연쩍은 얼굴로, 손바닥 아래의 바위만을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. “그래,” 그는 말했다. “미안해. 가끔은 고통이 필요해서.”

“완벽하게 이해해. 나도 마찬가지니까. 난 그냥, 난 이런걸 할 수 없어.”

“아까는 할 수 없는 게 아니라 _안 할_ 거라면서,” 할이 웅얼거렸다.

“글쎄, 난 많은 말들을 하지.”

할은 몸을 기울여 한 손으로 브루스의 목 뒤쪽을 감싸곤 그의 입술을 끌어당겼다. 어쩌면 평화의 손길, 혹은 감사함, 혹은 그저 이해한다는 의미로ㅡ비록 그가 _이해한 것_ 은 그다지 명확하진 않았지만 말이다. 브루스는 그에게 입맞춤을 돌려줬다. 할의 입맞춤만큼이나 느리고 편안한, 마치 언제나 그래왔다는 것처럼. 그러나 그렇지 않았다. 그들은 절대로 이렇지 않았다. 그리고 위험 위험 위험, 그의 혀 위로 미끄러지는 브루스의 혀의 달콤한 머스크향은 아무리 경고음을 날려도 부족하다.

브루스가 무릎으로 일어나 망토와 수트를 정리했다. 그는 10분 전 마룻바닥에서 발정했던 사람이 아니라 막 무기고에서 걸어 나온 것만 같았다. 그는 한 손을 할에게 내밀었고, 할은 그 손을 잡았다. “차는 여기에 두고 가,” 브루스가 다시 모니터를 향해 걸어가며 말했다. “택시를 불러서 갈 수 있을 거야.”

“대체 내가 왜 그 짓거리를 해야 하는데?”

브루스가 몸을 돌려 그를 훑어보자 할은 문득 제 멍과 긁힌 상처들을 강렬하게 의식했다. “왜냐하면 넌 차 사고를 당했으니까,” 그는 무심하게 말했다. “네 차는 견인된 거야. 그것만이 네 상태를 설명해 줄 수 있어.”

“넌 정말 훌륭한 거짓말쟁이지, 안 그래?”

“우리 둘 다 그렇지 않나.”

일이 있는 말이었으므로, 할은 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 그는 돌아섰고 터널의 출구를 향해가다 멈춰 섰다. “그러고 싶지 않았던 적 있어?” 그는 물었다.

브루스의 시선이 그에게 머물렀다. 이토록 먼 거리에서조차도 얼음처럼 또렷한 눈동자. 그리고 그 눈동자에 갇힌 냉정함 뒤로 순간 다른 무언가가 스쳤다ㅡ어쩌면 슬픔이라고도 할 수 있을 무언가가. “집으로 가,” 그는 마침내 말했다. “네가 있어야 하는 곳으로 가.”

그건 조금 전 그가 브루스를 조롱하기 위해 한 말에 지나지 않았다. 결국 이렇게 그에게 돌아올 말이었지만. “그래, 물론이지,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 내 생각에 우린 새로운 조약이 필요한 것 같아.”

“신이시여,” 브루스가 화면을 응시한 채로 중얼거렸다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

어쩌면 그 때조차도, 모든 것이 괜찮았을지도 몰랐다.

어쩌면 그 시점에서조차도 그는 냉정을 되찾고 자제할 수 있었다, 멈출 수 있었다, 수년째ㅡ어쩌면 그의 평생 동안 스스로에게 해온 거짓말을 관둘 수도 있었다. 이제와 돌아보자니, 돌이킬 수 없는 순간이 정확히 언제였는지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그게 언제였던 간에, 블랙랜턴의 침공 한참 이전인 것은 분명했다.

“랜턴, 공중에, 지금이야!” 콤링크로 흘러 들어오는 슈퍼맨의 목소리는 다급했고, 할은 계획을 알고 있었다. 최소한 그들은 몇 시간 전에 경고를 받았으니까; 블랙랜턴들은 리그의 모든 방어시설과 경계경보를 빠져나갈 수 있을 만큼 뛰어나진 않았다. 그들이 어째서 이런 일을 벌였는지는 할에게 수수께끼였다ㅡ어쩌면 그들에게 계산착오가 있었거나, 리그의 핵심 멤버들이 자리에 없을 거라고 생각했는지도 모른다. 그리고 그건 사실이었다, 이 날 다이애나와 사이보그는 그들과 함께 있지 않았다. 그러나 방어선을 유지할 만큼의 히어로들은 충분했다.

적어도 두 번째 파도가 덮쳐오기 전까지는 그렇게 생각했다. 블랙랜턴의 신기술과 관련한 의문점은 풀렸는데, 왜냐하면 이 빌어먹을 자식들이 망할 골다니안들과 동맹을 맺었기 때문이다ㅡ새파란 하늘로부터 골다니안 전함들이 쏟아져 내려왔고, 빌어먹을 시네스트로, 빌어먹을, 그는 제가 마치 아즈텍 신이라도 된다는 듯이 그들의 머리 위에 떠있었다. 당연히 시네스트로였겠지. 할은 이걸 예상했어야만 했다, 정말로 예상했어야만 했다. 탈 시네스트로와 그의 언데드 군단, 그리고 시네스트로의 거지 같은 은하계 정복 확장.

“랜턴, 감마 구역을 맡아,” 슈퍼맨이 말했다. “그쪽에 민간인들이 있어!”

“지금 갈게,” 그는 말했고, 골다니안 미사일이 동쪽 항만을 터뜨리기 0.5초 전에 녹색 쉴드를 펼쳤다. 그러나 보아하니 그건 눈속임이었던 모양이었다, 왜냐하면 불길이 막 남동쪽으로 쏟아 내렸기 때문이다. 감마 구역에 포함되는 곳이었으므로, 할은 거기까지 날아가 아슬아슬하게 할 수 있는 한 많은 불길들을 막아냈다. 몇 시간처럼 느껴지는 몇 분을 버텨냈고, 시네스트로가 그를 잡아두려 한다는 것을, 반지의 힘을 억누르려 한다는 것을 알았지만, 그걸 안다고 해서 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다ㅡ클락과 브루스와 배리와 샤이에라가 이 올가미를 부수기를 바랄 수 밖에.

“샤이에라, 여섯 시 방향,” 할이 콤링크로 말했고, “알았어,” 그녀가 대답하고는 치명적이고 정확하게 그녀의 전곤을 휘둘렀다. 그러나 흘깃 그녀의 방향을 바라본 것 만으로도 할은 무슨 일이 일어나려는지 알 수 있었다ㅡ배트윙이 저 치명적인 미사일들 중 하나의 불길에 갇혀 오도가도 못하고 있었다.

어떻게 했는지 저 미사일들은 파워링의 에너지를 동력으로 이용했고, 모든 보호 쉴드를 그대로 먹어 치우는 맹렬한 불길과 합쳐져 가장 끔찍한 시나리오가 되었다. “배트맨, 피해!” 그는 소리질렀지만, 콤링크엔 지직거리는 소리만이 들렸고, 빌어먹을 시네스트로, 빌어먹을. 이건 우연이 아니다.

클락과 다른 이들에게 저 불길에 대해 경고를 줄 방법을 찾아야 했다. 저게 인간의 피부에 무슨 짓을 할 수 있는지 클락이 알지도 못할 가능성이 높았다. 크립토니안의 상피가 좀 까지면 다르게 느껴지려나? 클락은 다른 팀원들에게 경고해야 한다는 것을 알고 있을까? “씨발!” 할은 또 한번 미사일을 막으며 고함을 질렀는데, 왜냐하면 불길의 들쭉날쭉한 갈퀴가 곧장 배트윙을 향하고 있었고, 어쩌면 브루스는 왼쪽 날개가 그 공격을 흡수할 수 있을 거라고 생각할지도 모르지만, 3초만 더 있으면 전투기는 완전히 불길에 쌓여 그의 뼈에서 모든 피부를 태워버릴 것이었고 씨발 씨발 씨발.

할은 생각을 위해 머뭇거리지 않았다. 계산을 위해 머뭇거리지 않았다. 다른 해결책이 있다고 할지라도, 그걸 알아내기 위해 멈추는 일은 없을 것이다. 그는 곧장 전투기를 향해 날아가 쉴드를 펼쳤지만 그의 쉴드는 저 불길을 막기엔 너무 약했고, 배트윙은 깨끗하게 반으로 갈렸고, 그리고 브루스는 아래로, 아래로 추락했다ㅡ공중 지원은 어디 있지? 빌어먹을 다들 어디서 뭘 하고 있는 거야?

아니, 어쩌면 다들 그곳에 있었는지도 모른다. 그저 그의 눈에 그들이 보이지 않았던 것인지도 모른다. 그의 눈에 오직 브루스만이 보였기 때문에.

그 순간은 4초만에 끝났지만 마치 4시간처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 브루스의 어깨를 받치고 그를 그곳에서 빼내기 위해 애썼다. “네 자리를 지켜, 랜턴! 저들은 _민간인들_ 이라고! 네 자리를 지켜!” 브루스가 그에게 고함을 지르고 있었고, 할은 아무것도 이해할 수가 없었다ㅡ브루스를 두고 그가 달리 어디를 갈 수 있단 말인가? 그는 브루스를 그곳에서 빼내려 했지만, 점점 더 세지는 압력에 그의 쉴드가 무너지기 시작했다. 불길이 그를 가르고 브루스를 덮쳤고, 할에게 들리는 것은 제 비명소리뿐이었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

열한 살 때, 팔이 부러졌었다.

제리 톰린슨네 나무에서 떨어져 잘못 접질렸고, 그의 팔은 제법 산산조각 나고 말았다. 엠버는 근무 중이었으므로 제리네 엄마가 그를 응급실에 데려갔었다ㅡ물론 엠버가 근무 중이 아니었다고 해서 그렇게 해주진 않았겠지만. 아마도 그녀는 그에게 그런 식으로 그녀의 기분을 잡치게 만들거면 그 징징거리는 입 닥치고 침대에서나 훌쩍거리라고 했을 것이다. 그리고 그는 그의 남은 인생 동안 한 팔에 영구적인 장애를 얻었을 것이고, 그건 공군 아카데미와 비행 훈련을 불가능하게 만들었을 것이다. 그러니 생각해보면 엠버가 그날 일을 하러 갔다는 것은 그에게 행운이었고, 모든 일이 제리네 집에서 일어난 것 또한 행운이었다.

그는 그 날 응급실의 의자들을 기억한다: 주황색 플라스틱, 긁힌 자국들. 그가 기억하는 것은 의자뿐이 아니다ㅡ부엌에서 엠버와 통화하고 난 후 제리네 엄마의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정. 병원 안내데스크의 아가씨가 꽉 다문 입술로 “보험이 없네요,”라고 말했을 때 제리네 엄마가 그를 바라보던 시선. 엠버는 아마 톰린슨 부인에게 응급실비 수백달러를 빚졌을 것이다. 이제 와 생각해보니, 그 일 이후로 얼마 지나지 않아 페리 카운티로 이사한 것도 그 때문인 모양이었다.

그의 인생은 그때와 이렇게나 달라졌는데, 저 의자들은 변하지 않았다는 것이 우스웠다.

오늘밤 그는 그 똑같은 의자에 앉아 깍지 낀 손가락들 사이로 흠집 난 리놀륨 타일을 응시하고 있었고, 광활한 공허함만을 느꼈다ㅡ그의 중심에 뚫린 구멍이 너무나 깊어서, 모든 것이 그리로 빠져나가 버리고, 그에겐 아무것도 느낄 수 있는 게 남아있지 않았다.

그들은 배트맨을 워치타워가 아니라 민간 병원으로 데려왔다. 그의 부상이 너무나 극심해서 제타 튜브가 열릴 때까지 기다릴 수 없었고, 어차피 톰킨스 박사의 의료팀은 그에게 필요한 것들을 전부 갖추지 못했을 것이었다. 많은 민간인들의 죽음과 부상 속에서, 한 사람이 더해진다고 특별할 것은 없었다ㅡ그게 브루스 웨인이라고 할지라도. 클락이 그에게서 뱃수트를 벗겨내고 담요로 몸을 감싸 고담 제너럴로 날아가기까지는 0.001초 정도 걸렸다. 그들이 병원에 도착했을 즘엔, 브루스는 이미 수술 중이었다.

“수술 중” 이라는 말이 얼마나 희망을 주는지를 생각하면 또한 우스웠다. 그건 이곳 다른 어느 방에서 어른들이 다시 세상을 올바르게 돌려놓고 있다고, 자라지 못한 내면의 작은 무언가를 설득시켰다.

몸 한가운데에 주먹만한 구멍이 뚫린 브루스를 붙든 게 차라리 자신이 아니었더라면, 하는 생각이 드는 것도 우스웠다. 그 섬뜩한 불길이 그의 몸을 찢어 열 때의 작은 신음을 차라리 듣지 못했었더라면. 그의 척추의 반동과, 그의 몸의 타는 열기를 차라리 느끼지 못했었더라면.

할은 몇 시간을 그렇게 앉아 마룻바닥을, 내면의 공허한 호수를 응시했다.

리그의 멤버들이 오고 갔다ㅡ물론 모두 민간인 차림으로. 그것도 우스운 점이었다ㅡ마샨 맨헌터와 다이애나가 평범한 사람들처럼 차려 입은 모습이 얼마나 어색한지 말이다. 그들이 어찌나 불편해하고 뻣뻣하게 구는지, 어쩐지 더욱 수상해 보였다. 클락은 물론, 절대로 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 클락은 그 방의 반대편 끝에서 딕, 그리고 알프레드와 함께 모여 앉아있었다. 팀도 그곳에서 초조하게 왔다갔다했다. 그리고 수술이 두 시간쯤 경과했을 때, 할은 대기실 밖의 복도에서 서두르는 부츠 소리를 들었고, 그리고는 훤칠한, 기막히게 잘생긴 어린 청년이 거기에 서있었고, 딕이 자리에서 일어나 그에게 걸어갔다. 두 사람이 서로를 힘껏 껴안은 채로 멈춰있는 것을 보고서야 할은 그 청년이 누구인지 알 수 있었다.

“어이 할,” 조금 후에 제이슨이 그의 옆자리에 앉으며 말했다. 누군가 그에게 말을 건 것은 처음이었지만, 그건 아마도 제이슨이 다른 뱃패밀리들과 전적으로 편한 사이가 아니기 때문일 것이다. 고든 청장도 이제 그곳에 있었다, 뱃걸도. 제이슨은 오렌지 소다를 들고 있었고, 할에게 한 모금을 권했다.

“괜찮아, 고마워,” 그는 말했다.

“딕이 그러는데 우리가 뭔가를 알려면 몇 시간은 더 기다려야 할거래. 집에 가서 잠 좀 자지 그래.”

“일단은 여기 좀 더 있으려고,” 할이 말했다.

“얼마든지.”

제이슨은 싸구려 탁자에 발을 올려놓고 소다를 홀짝였다ㅡ그의 다리가 신경질적으로 흔들렸다. 방 건너편에서, 할은 배리의 시선이 자신을 향한 것을 느꼈다.

세시간이 경과했을 때, 의사가 가족들을 보러 왔다. 그녀는 기진맥진해 보였고, 그녀의 머리카락은 땀에 젖어 달라붙어있었다. 방 한 구석에서 그녀는 딕과 알프레드와 클락과 길고 진지하게 대화를 나눴고, 모두가 그들을 둘러싸고 있었다. 할은 그저 바닥을 쳐다보며, 그 자리를 지켰다. 그에게는 그들과 함께 할 자격이 없었다. 그는 아무도 아니었다.

다섯 시간이 경과했을 때, 대부분의 멤버들은 집에 가거나 의자에 축 늘어져 쪽잠을 청했다. 올리는 점점 더 화가 나는 것처럼 보였다ㅡ무언가 주먹질을 할만한 것을 찾아 다니기라도 하는 것처럼 말이다. 할은 그저 앉아있었다. 맞은편 벽, 다른 이들로부터 떨어진 곳에, 화가 나 보이는 작은 소년이 앉아 있었다ㅡ그의 도미노 마스크와 유니폼이 없어서 할은 알아보지 못할 뻔했다. 할은 얼마간 그를 지켜보다가, 자리에서 일어나 꼬맹이의 옆에 앉았다.

“여어,” 그는 말했다. 데미안은 대답하지 않았다. 그들은 한동안 그렇게 앉아있었고, 할은 생각을 정리했다.

“그러니까,” 할이 입을 열었다. 데미안의 눈썹이 모였다.

“난 스포츠 싫어해,” 그는 말했다. “난 영화도 안보고, 우린 음악 취향도 다를걸. 그리고 나랑 친해지려는 당신의 시도는 한심하리만치 뻔하게 보여. 난 누구의 동정도 필요 없어, 특히나 당신들이라면.”

“뭐, 그나저나 네 유전자는 진짜네,” 할이 말했다. 그는 다양한 접근들에 무게를 재어보다가, 결국 침묵을 지키기로 했다. 그들은 창 밖으로 복도에서 간호사들과 보조인력들이 돌아다니는 것을 지켜봤다. 할이 그의 아버지의 부재에 대한 이야기를 좀 지어내야겠다고 결심했을 때, 꼬맹이가 입을 열었다.

“내가 돌아가야 할거라고 생각해?” 그는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. 그는 할이 아니라 정면을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“돌아간다고?”

“어머니께 말이야. 아버지가 돌아가신다면.”

할은 턱을 긁적였다. 하고많은 사람들 중에서 이 꼬맹이에게만큼은, 모든 것이 다 잘될 거라고 말하고 싶지 않았다. “글쎄,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 난 네 아빠가 모든 것에 계획을 갖고 있다는 걸 알지, 그리고 그는 자신에게 무슨 일이 생길 경우, 너에 대한 계획을 갖고 있었을 거야. 장담하는데, 그는 이미 이걸 생각하고, 준비해뒀어.”

“아버지께 오늘 같은 계획은 없으셨어,” 데미안이 희미하게 말했고, 할은 어떤 대답도 할 수 없었으므로, 그들은 좀 더 침묵 속에 앉아있었다.

“어떻게 반지를 얻었어?” 그는 물었다.

“반지?”

“파워링 말이야, 당신 거 같은. 무슨 선별 과정 같은 게 있겠지?”

“뭐…이건 사실 그렇게 조직화 되어있진 않아. 일반적으로 반지의 소유자가…죽게 되면, 반지가 근처에서 자격 있는 수령인을 선택하지. 무슨 자격증이나 그런 선별 과정이 있는 건 아니야.”

“내가 물어본 이유는, 만약 내가 로빈이 될 수 없다면, 어쩌면 내가 그 반지들 중 하나를 얻을 수 있지 않을까 해서야.”

할은 앞으로 몸을 기울여, 생각을 정리할 동안 허벅지에 팔을 기대고 고개를 숙였다. “내 생각은 이래,” 그는 마침내 말했다. “난 네가 괜찮은 랜턴이 될 거라고 생각해, 언젠가는. 하지만 또한 난 너처럼 많은 기술들을 가진 사람에겐 파워링이 아무런 의미도 없다고 생각해. 네 아빠는 단 한 순간도 반지를 필요로 하지 않았었지.”

“필요로 하지 않아,” 데미안이 말했다. “하지 않았었다니, 과거형을 썼잖아. 당신은 그러면 안 되는 거 아니야?”

“뭐, 그냥 하는 말인데,” 그는 말했다. “난 원래 해야 할 일을 하는 데엔 재주가 없거든.”

“랜턴들은 언제나 의무에 충실해야 하는 거 아니었어?”

“네가 어른이 된다면, 의무라는 게 네 생각만큼 단순하지 않다는 걸 알게 될 거야.”

“가르치려 들지마,” 그는 반사적으로 말했지만, 그 속에 날카로움은 없었다.

“어이 들어봐,” 할이 무릎으로 데미안의 다리를 톡톡 치며 말했다. “전에 네 아빠가 죽었을 때, 넌 한동안 딕의 로빈이었잖아. 네 아빠가 또 한번 죽는다고 해서 네가 로빈이 되는걸 포기할 필요는 없다고 생각해.”

“돌아가시게 될까,” 하얗게 마디가 드러난 양 손을 내려다보며 데미안이 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“나도 몰라,” 할이 말했다. “내가 아는 건 그가 멀지 않은 방에서, 널 떠나지 않기 위해 모든 것을 걸고 투쟁 중이라는 거야. 그리고 그가 만약 떠난다면, 그건 그에게 다른 선택이 없었기 때문이고, 그가 싸움에서 졌기 때문인 거야. 누구에게나 싸움에서 지는 순간이 와, 결국에는. 네 아빠라 할지라도.”

검은 머리가 경련하듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 할은 계속 그 자리에 앉아 가느다란 어깨가 소리 없이 떨리는 것을 보지 못한 체 했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

열한시간이 경과했을 때, 의사가 이번엔 그녀의 의료팀을 대동하고 다시 나타났고, 그들의 표정을 한 번 본 것만으로 할은 대답을 들었다.

그녀는 그 어느 때보다도 지쳐 보였고 눈 밑의 그늘 아래에도 그늘이 져있었지만, 그녀의 눈동자 속에는 승리가, 그녀의 피곤한 입가에는 작은 미소가 있었다. 가족들이 그녀를 에워쌌고 할은 곧 “안정적인”, “투지”, 그리고 “다음 스물네 시간” 같은 단어들을 들을 수 있었지만, 그녀가 조심스럽게 고른 신중한 단어들 뒤에 숨은 낙관론 또한 눈치챘다.

안도감에 무너지는 알프레드를 입이 귀에 걸린 팀이 부축했고, 딕은 데미안을 질식시킬 듯이 껴안았다. 바바라는 행복한 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그들 모두 그저 감사함과 행복으로 충만했고 누구도 할에게 시선을 두지 않았다. 이건 할과는 전혀 상관없는 일이었다. 대기실은 일분 전 공포와 긴장으로 가득했던 만큼 기쁨으로 가득 찼고, 축하가 한창일 때, 할은 조용히 방을 빠져 나왔다.

그는 복도 끝에서 빈 방을 발견했다ㅡ자판기와 탁자들이 들어서있었는데 어둑하고 사용하지 않는 곳 같았다. 어차피 그는 여기가 무슨 방인지는 좆도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 문을 닫았고 양 손으로 벽을 짚고 기대어 섰다. 온 힘을 다해서, 벽을 쓰러뜨릴 만큼이나 세게 밀었다ㅡ다만 쓰러진 것은 그의 내면의 벽이었고, 그는 무너졌다.

지난 열한시간, 11일, 11개월동안 스스로에게 허락하지 않았던 모든 것들이 한꺼번에 덮쳐와 그는 덜덜 떨었다. 전에는 스스로에게 거짓말을 할 수 있었지만, 더 이상은 그럴 수 없었기 때문이다. 이 방을 걸어나가면 다시 거짓말을 할 테지만, 지금은, 이 몇 분 동안은, 그는 진실을 말할 수 있다ㅡ왜냐하면 브루스가 거의 죽었었기 때문에. 브루스는 거의 죽었었고, 할의 몸에 뚫린 공허한 구덩이는 형용할 수 없는 무언가의 뜨거운 중심부로 변해버렸다. 안락함과 온기의 부드럽고 편안한 감정이 사랑이라고 생각했었다니…그는 얼마나 어리석었는지ㅡ얼마나 빌어먹게 어리석었는지…다 개소리였다. 사랑은 그를 안쪽에서부터 갈갈이 찢어놓는 것이었고, 산산조각 나 마룻바닥에 피를 흘리며 쓰러지는 것이었고, 황폐함과 죽음이었다. 평생 동안 그는 틀린 것을 기다려온 것이다ㅡ이젠 놀랍지도 않았다.

그는 흐느낌을 막지 않았다ㅡ그다지 믿지도 않았던 신이 어째서인지 브루스가 살아남을 수 있도록 결정해준 것에 감사하며, 추하고 거친 흐느낌을 쏟아냈다. “씨발,” 또 한번 파도가 그를 움켜쥐고는 목구멍을 찢고 빠져 나오자 그는 헐떡였다.

그는 눈을 감은 채 고개를 숙였고, 덜덜 떨리는 몸을 억제하려 하지도 않았다. 시선을 들었을 때, 배리가 벽에 기대서있었다. 할은 고개를 돌렸다.

“괜찮아질 거야,” 배리가 말했고, 할은 여전히 고개를 돌린 채로 끄덕였다.

“좋아,” 배리가 말했다. 한동안 그는 할을 쳐다봤고, 할은 그를 내버려뒀다. 할은 모든 감정을 온 몸에 다 드러낸 채로 제 발로 이 방에 들어왔고, 이제와 그걸 지울 수 없었다. 배리는 많은 것을 갖고 있지만, 그 중에 멍청함은 없다.

“네 어깨의 상처를 치료받아야 돼,” 배리가 말했다. “제법 깊어. 진작에 살폈어야지.”

그는 고개를 저었다. 무슨 말이든 해야 했지만, 그럴 수 없었다. 배리가 그에게 뭘 기대했든 간에, 그는 할 수 없었다. 지금, 이곳에서는.

“난 그럼 집에 가있을게,” 조금 후에 배리가 말했고, 할은 여전히 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 배리는 왔을 때와 같이 조용히 떠났다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

두 사람이 자고 다니는 것을 클락과 배리가 우연히 발견했을 때, 할은 이렇게 끔찍한 일은 다신 없을 거라고 생각했다. 배리가 그를 마치…마치 그와 브루스가…배리가 그들 사이를 완전히 오해한 것 말이다ㅡ그건 견딜 수 없었다. 할은 그 사실을 바로잡기 위해 제정신이 아니었다ㅡ배리가 본 것을 지우기 위해 말이다. 해명하려 애쓰는 제 목소리는 듣기 고통스럽게도 더듬거렸다: _설명할게…이건 아무것도 아니야…그냥 육체적인 관계가 전부였어…네가 없으면 난…_

그리고는, 가장 최악은: _너한테 이런걸 바랄 수는 없어서, 그냥 우리끼리 가벼운 싸구려 섹스에 만족한 거였어._

그의 식도에서 메스꺼움이 올라오게 하는 것은 그 말이었다. 수치심에 그의 내장을 다 게워내고 싶게 만드는 것은 그 어느 것보다도 바로 그 말이었다. _가벼운 싸구려 섹스_. 할이 그 말로 지칭한 것은 브루스였다. 그가 사랑이라고 믿었던, 원한다고 착각했던 것들이 그땐 너무나 간절해서, 그는 망설임 없이 브루스를 버스 아래로 밀쳐버렸다.

어쩌면 브루스도 클락에게 그 비슷한 말을 했을지도 모른다. _오 진심이야?_ 머릿속의 목소리가 말했다. _정말로 그가 너를 가벼운 싸구려 섹스라고 불렀을 거라 생각해?_

브루스가 클락에게 무슨 말을 했는지 누가 알겠는가. 그와 할 사이는 그저 육체적인게 전부였다고 클락을 설득할만한 말이었겠지. 그리고 어쩌면 브루스에게는 그게 사실이었을지도 모른다; 클락과 브루스가 진실로 서로에게 속할지도 모른다. 그러나 할에게는…거짓말은 이제 지긋지긋했다.

아파트 주차장에 차를 세우고 그는 천천히 계단을 올라갔다. 어두웠고, 병원에 도착한 순간부터 시간관념이 사라져 오늘이 며칠인지도 알 수 없었고, 그는 뼛속까지 피곤에 절어있었다. 배리가 옳았다, 그는 어깨의 상처를 살폈어야 했다. 그러나 그는 아파트 문을 열면 뭐가 기다리고 있을지 이미 알고 있었고, 잠깐 동안 그 자리에 서서 서랍장 위에 열쇠를 내려놓고 자켓을 벗으며 무슨 말을 해야 할지 마음의 준비를 했다.

그는 물론 할 말이 거의 없었다.

“원한다면 다음에 얘기해도 돼,” 그가 소파에 앉자 배리가 말했다. 상냥한 배리, 관대한 배리, 단 한번도 거짓말을 강요하지 않았던 배리. 스스로가 진실이라고 믿었다면 거짓말이 아니라고 할 수 있을까?

“미안해,” 그게 얼마나 형편없이 부적절한 말인지 알면서도 할은 입을 열었다.

“사과를 바라는 게 아니야,” 배리가 말했다. 그의 뺨은 조금 상기되어있었지만 그는 할 만큼이나 지쳐 보였다. “그냥…신이시여 할, 대기실에서 밤새 피 흘리는 너를 지켜보는 게 어떤 기분인지 알기나 해?”

“미안해,” 그는 다시 한번 말했다. “내가 그냥 앉아있는 거라고 생각했어.”

“그랬지. 하지만 난 볼 수 있었어. 네가ㅡ” 그는 한 손으로 피곤하게 얼굴을 쓸어 내렸다. “그를 사랑해?”

“그래.”

“브루스랑 자고 다니는걸 그만두긴 했었어?”

“아니.”

“그 시간 동안 내내 나한테 거짓말한 거야?”

“그래. 하지만 난 나 스스로에게도 거짓말을 한 거였어ㅡ그게 위로가 될진 모르겠지만.”

“고맙지만 그다지. 그냥 나한테 몇 달 전에 이걸 말해서 우리 두 사람의 슬픔을 일찌감치 덜어내지 않았던 이유가 대체 뭐야? 내 말은, 신이시여, 할, 무슨 우리 애들이 옆방에서 자고 있는 것도 아니잖아. 우린 그냥 연애 중이었어ㅡ둘 중 한 사람이 이 관계를 끝내야겠다고 결심하는 건 세상의 종말이 아니야. 대체 뭐 때문에 거짓말을 한 거야? 그냥 거짓말이 필요한 거짓말쟁이라서 스스로를 막을 수가 없었어?”

“그럴지도,” 그는 말했다. “넌…넌 내가 원래 바랐어야 하는 모든 것이었어.”

배리가 어리둥절하게 그를 바라봤다. “네가 _원래_ 바랐어야 하는 모든 것. 그게 무슨 빌어먹을 소리야?”

“너무 오랫동안 내가 널 사랑한다고 믿어서, 그게 정말 진실일까 고민할 생각도 하지 않았다는 말이야.”

“흠. 진실을 말하기로 결심한 게 마지못한 건 아니지?”

“미안해. 여기서 걸어나가 다시는 나한테 말을 걸지 않는대도 이해해. 내가 우리의 우정을 망가뜨린걸 알아ㅡ내가…돌이킬 수 없는 일들을 저질렀다는 것도.”

배리는 양손을 주머니에 넣은 채 그를 묘하게 바라보고 서있었다. “브루스도 너와 같은 감정이야?”

“아닐 거야.”

“알았어.” 배리가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그럼 네가 모든걸 다 망친 거네?”

“오 물론.”

“평소 같은 상황인거네, 그럼.”

“그런 셈이지.”

배리의 얼굴 위로 울적한 미소가 희미하게 스쳤다. 그는 한 손을 할의 어깨 위에 얹었고, 할은 그 손이 이끄는 대로 흔들렸다. “잠 좀 자,” 그는 말했다. “너 정말 끔찍해 보여. 그리고…이 말이 도움이 될진 모르겠지만…오늘 밤 최악이었던 건, 네가 그렇게나 아파하는걸 보면서도 내가 할 수 있는 일이 없다는 걸 깨닫는 거였어. 나도 내가 무슨 소릴 하는 건진 모르겠지만, 적어도 ‘다시는 나한테 말 걸지마.’란 뜻은 아니야.” 그는 할의 팔을 쓸어 내렸고 그의 손목을 가볍게 쥐었다가, 할이 어떤 반응을 보이기도 전에 그를 스쳐지나 문으로 향했다.

할은 굳이 침대까지 가지 않았다. 그저 배리가 떠난 소파에 웅크린 채 아침의 햇살이 좀 더 명료함을 가져다 주길 희망했다ㅡ그리고 그보다도 더 간절하게, 고담 제너럴의 어느 방에선가 강하고 고집 센, 찢어진 심장이 계속 뛰어주기를 희망했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그 후에 그는 병원으로 돌아가지 않았다. 브루스의 상태를 계속 전해듣긴 했는데, 왜냐하면 클락이 모두에게 이메일과 문자를 보내는 일을 계속 훌륭하게 수행했기 때문이다. 브루스보다도 훨씬 나았다. 만약 클락이 부상을 당했더라면, 브루스는 모두에게 끽해봐야 일주일에 한 번 아리송한 문자 한 통이나 겨우 보냈을 것이다: _아직 살아있음_. 다행스럽게도 클락은 감정이 있고 사람들과 소통할 수 있었으므로, 할은 굳이 병원에 갈 필요도 없이 브루스의 상태가 그 날 수술대에서 심장이 두 번이나 멈췄던 일촉즉발의 수술 이후로 빠르게 안정되고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

브루스의 심장이 멈춰 모니터가 직선을 그리며 울리고, 그의 몸에 심장충격기를 사용하는 순간들이 어땠을지 그는 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다.

골다니안 급습 시도 이후로는 랜턴이나 리그 문제가 없었으므로(혹은 있었다 해도, 클락이 알아서 해결했을 것이다), 할은 이번 달에 밀린 비행 일지를 정리하고 진짜 일을 하는 데에 집중했다. 아무런 생각도 할 여유가 없었으므로 그에게 도움이 됐다ㅡ생각들은 그를 괴롭혔다. 한번씩 생각을 할 때면, 고담 제너럴에 내려가는 생각을 했다ㅡ브루스를 다시 보는 것에 대해 생각했다. 그러나 거긴 그의 자리가 아니다.

배리와의 대화 다음 날, 그는 비틀거리며 소파에서 일어나 열쇠를 움켜쥐고, 병원으로 달려갈 준비를 했다. 아파트를 내려오자마자 그는 멈춰 서서 생각했다, _내가 대체 뭘 하려는 거지?_ 지금 브루스에게 필요한 건 그의 가족들이다. 그에게 필요한 것은 클락이지, 어린애처럼 감정에 휘둘린 좆같은 거짓말쟁이가 아니다. 클락이 그들의 과거를 알고 있으므로, 할은 분명 그곳에서 불편한 존재일 것이다. 클락이 그를 불편하게 만든다는 건 아니지만. 하지만 브루스의 곁은 클락의 자리고, 지금은 할이 조용히 물러나야 할 때이다. 따라서 그는 천천히 다시 계단을 올라가 열쇠를 탁자 위에 떨구고는 “뭐, _씨발_ ,” 큰 소리로 말했다.

어른이 된다는 건 때때로 좆같았다.

브루스의 수술 이후로 넷째 날에, 누군가 현관문을 두드렸다. “네,” 그는 대답했는데, 왜냐하면 그는 막 맥주를 따고 녹화해둔 시합을 보려던 참이었고, 어차피 문은 잠겨있지 않았다. 그의 현관에서 야구모자를 눌러쓰고 구부정하게 선 커다란 남자를 알아보는 데는 시간이 걸렸다ㅡ민간인 차림의 클락은 스스로를 숨길 줄 알았다. 벽돌처럼 단단하게 몸을 키운 거대한 남자가 효과적으로 사라질 수 있을 리 없다고 생각할지도 모르겠지만, 클락은 가능했다.

“여어,” 할이 조금 놀라서 말했다. “막 맥주를 땄어. 한 잔 할래?”

“괜찮아,” 그는 대답했다. “대체 뭔 짓거리를 하는 거야?”

“아…시합을 보려고 했지? 무슨 말이야?”

클락이 입술을 핥았다. 그는 피곤해 보였다. “내 말은, 네가 브루스를 보러 오지 않는 거에 특별한 이유가 있어?”

할은 머저리같이 거실 한복판에 서서는, 문득 제가 들고 있는 이 맥주를 마시는 일은 없을 거라는 것을 깨달았다. “활주로에서 꽤 바빴거든,” 그는 말했다.

“오 그러셔.”

“그래, 정말로,” 그는 말했다.

“평생에 걸쳐 거의 성공적인 시도들에도 불구하고 이번에야말로 가장 죽음에 가까웠던 친구를 보러 오기엔 너무 바빴단 말이지. 그냥…그러기엔 너무 바빴다고?”

“그래,” 할이 건조한 입술로 말했다.

“알았어. 뭐, 브루스는 네가 죽었다고 생각했다는 걸 알면 흥미로울지도 모르겠다.”

“난…뭐?” 할은 손가락 사이로 맥주가 미끄러지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“그래,” 클락이 간결하게 답했다. “그는 괜찮아, 회복이 느리긴 하지만ㅡ그니까, 잠을 많이 자. 하지만 오늘 오후에 그가 일어났을 때 나한테 자기가 네 식을 놓친 거냐고 묻더라고. 난 그가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알 수 없었지. 무슨 식, 내가 물었어. 그는 네 장례식을 말한 거였어. 자기가 그동안 의식이 없어서, 우리끼리 네 장례를 치르는 바람에 그걸 놓쳤을까 봐 걱정하더라.”

“신이시여,” 할이 말했다. 그의 입술은 이제 아무런 감각도 없었다.

“내 말이. 그래서 그에게 네가 사실은 살아있다고 말해줘야만 했어ㅡ그게 굉장히 뜻밖의 소식이었나 보더라. 그래도 너한테 이건 말해줄게, 네가 부상을 입었다고 핑계를 좀 대줬어. 그렇게 심각하진 않은데, 돌아다니기는 좀 불편하다고. 고마워하지 않아도 돼.”

할은 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그의 팔이 다시 떨리기 시작하는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 그걸 억누르려고 애썼다. “웃긴 건,” 클락이 말했다. “네가 살아있다고 말해줬더니, 브루스도 지금의 너와 똑같은 표정을 짓더라. 어째서인지 알아?”

할은 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 더 이상 망쳐선 안됐다. 저를 위해 브루스의 삶까지 망쳐놓지는 않을 것이다. “난…존중하려 했어,” 할이 말했다. “너희에게 공간을 좀 주려던 거였어.”

“무슨 공간? 뭘 존중해? 대체 무슨 소릴 하는 거야?”

“난…널 위해서…” 할은 입술을 깨물었다. 브루스를 껴안은 그의 양 팔과 가슴에 흠뻑 스며들었던 브루스의 피처럼 그의 입술에도 피가 맺혔다. “왜냐하면…전에,” 그는 궁색하게 말했다. “난, 그니까, 너와 브루스 사이를 생각하면, 브루스의 침대 옆을 지키는 건…그건, 그니까…내 자리가 아니라고 생각했어.”

클락이 야구모자를 벗어 양손으로 베베 꼬며 그를 의아하게 쳐다봤다. “나와 브루스 사이?”

“너희…그…알잖아, 너희 둘 말이야.” 할 말을 찾지 못해 그는 손가락으로 완전히 부적절한 제스쳐를 취하면서, 이게 외설적으로 보이지 않기를 바랐다.

“너 지금…할, 브루스랑 내가 무슨 사귄다고 생각하는 건 아니지?”

언젠가 스릴러-추리 소설을 읽은 적이 있었다. 한 챕터의 절반 정도가 피해자의 시점에서 쓰여있었고, 작가는 이 여성의 끔찍한 공포를 이렇게 묘사했다, “그녀는 온 몸의 피가 거꾸로 흐르는 것만 같은 기분이었다.” 할은 이렇게 멍청한 묘사는 처음 본다고 생각했었다. 어떻게 사람의 피가 거꾸로 흐를 수 있단 말인가? 그게 대체 무슨 기분인 거지? 게다가 애초부터 사람의 몸 속에서 피는 다 제각기 다른 방향으로 흐르고 있는데, 어떤 머저리가 그런걸 느낄 수 있겠어?

이제 그는 그게 어떤 기분인지 이해했다. 맥주가 소리 없이 카펫 위로 콸콸 쏟아졌다. _딸깍-딸깍-딸깍_ 그의 뇌가 지난 11개월을 전부 빠르게 되감았고, 진실이 그의 내장을 으스러뜨렸다.

브루스는 클락과 만나고 있지 않았다.

브루스는 단 한번도 클락과 함께인 적이 없었다.

하지만 그는 그냥 그렇게 단정했었다…

“우린 일주일정도 데이트를 했었어,” 클락이 차분히 말했다. “우리에겐 잘 맞지 않았지. 게다가 난…브루스가 다른 사람을 마음에 두고 있다는 생각을 하지 않을 수 없었어.”

 _이런 일은 다시는 없을 거야_ , 브루스는 말했었다, 몇 번이고.

그건 클락 때문에 한 말이 아니었다.

브루스는 스스로에게 말했던 것이었다, 몇 번이고. 할이 더 이상 그에게 이런 짓을 하도록 내버려두지 않을 거라고, 배리가 가져가고 남은 할의 지저분한 찌꺼기들을 그에게 더는 쏟아내지 못하게 할거라고 말이다. 그 시간 동안ㅡ

그가 어찌나 급하게 몸을 일으켰는지 하마터면 커피테이블을 뒤집을 뻔 했다. “가야겠어,” 그는 말했다.

클락이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “괜찮아? 내 말은, 내가 네 부상을 거짓으로 꾸며내긴 했는데, 진짜로 다친 곳은 없어? 네가ㅡ할?”

그러나 할은 이미 그의 목소리가 들리지 않는 곳에 있었다ㅡ열쇠를 움켜쥐고 아파트를 뛰쳐나와, 주차장을 전력 질주해 차에 올라탔고, 그래, 이건 클락에게 매너가 아니겠지만, _예의 없는 집주인_ 정도는 할이 이번 주에 저지른 형편없는 짓거리 목록에 끼지도 못할 수준이었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그의 일부는 브루스가 잠들어있기를 희망했다. 그럼 그는 브루스의 곁에 조용히 앉아 그가 자는 모습을 지켜볼 수 있을 것이고, 조금 후에 브루스가 눈을 뜨면, 그들은 서로의 눈을 바라볼 것이고, 아무런 말 없이도 모든 것이 전해질 것이다.

그런 것들은 물론, 영화에서나 일어나는 일이다.

현실에서는, 브루스는 깨어있었고 할을 보고는 무섭게 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다, “내 아들한테 그린랜턴이 될 수 있을 거라고 했어?”

할은 멍청하니 서서 눈을 깜빡였다. “내가…아마도?” 데미안에게 무슨 이야기를 했는지 떠올리는 것은 어려웠다.

“신이시여, 이 머저리야. 지난 이틀 동안 데미안은 재블린을 훔쳐 오아로 날아가 가디언들에게 스스로를 소개할 계획을 세우고 있었어. 내가 그걸 알아챈 건 재블린 도킹구역의 보안 시스템을 설계한 게 나라서, 누군가가ㅡ심지어 아주 똑똑한 누군가일지라도ㅡ재블린을 훔치려 할 경우 나한테 경고가 오기 때문이었어.” 그는 옆에 놓인 테블릿을 가리키며 말했다.

할은 당황해 움츠러들었다. “난 그냥 위로해주려던 거였어.”

“어찌나 훌륭하신지.”

“미안해. 난…애들을 다뤄본 경험이 별로 없어.”

브루스의 터져 나온 웃음은 좋지 못한 것이 분명했다ㅡ고통이 그의 얼굴을 스쳤고, 그는 물컵을 향해 손을 뻗었다. “뭐,” 그는 컵을 내려놓으며 말했다. “공정하자면, 다른 애들이랑 아무리 경험을 쌓아도 데미안을 다루는 데는 도움이 안될 거야. 그 애는…좀 색다른 집합체거든.”

“누가 네 아들 아니랄까 봐,” 할이 침대 옆의 의자에 앉으며 말했다. 브루스가 그에게 날카로운 시선을 던졌다.

“나 안 죽었어,” 할은 무심하게 말하려 애썼다.

“눈치챘어.”

“난…부상을 입지도 않았어.”

“그것도 눈치챘어.”

“뭐,” 할이 화가 나서 말했다. “내상을 입은 걸 수도 있잖아. 겉모습만 봐선 모르는 건데 네가 어떻게 알아.”

“죄책감의 유효시간이 너무 짧은 것 같은데?”

“알았어, 근데 있지, 난 사실 네 목숨을 구한 걸로는 죄책감 안 느껴.”

“내 목숨을 구ㅡ” 브루스의 말은 기침으로 끊겼고, 그건 더 큰 고통으로 이어진 모양이었다. 그는 또 한번 물을 삼키고는 모르핀 펌프의 버튼을 눌렀다. “내 목숨을 구했다고,” 그는 반복했다. “넌 내 목숨을 _위험에 빠뜨렸어_. 넌 네 구역을 버렸고, 직접적인 명령을 무시했고, 우리 둘을 죽일 수도 있었던 모든 짓을 다 했어.”

“넌 그 불이 어떤 건지 몰랐잖아,” 할이 말했다. “그게 피부에 닿으면 어떻게 되는지 넌 좆도 몰랐ㅡ”

“난 어떻게 되는지 전부 알고 있었고, 이미 적절한 대비를 해둔 상태였어. 난 블랙랜턴이 네게 한 짓을 봤었고, 비록 _넌_ 리그의 멤버들과 네 정보를 공유하지 않기를 선택했지만, 난 언젠가 리그가 그들의 새 기술과 접촉할 날이 올 거라고 예상했었어. 내가 오늘 살아있는 이유는 배트윙과 내 수트에 설치된 완충장치 덕분이지, 네 비뚤어진 영웅심 때문이 아니야.”

침묵 속에서 할은 제 양 손만을 내려다봤다. 가슴 깊은 곳에서 브루스의 말은 부당하게 느껴졌지만, 옳은 소리라는 것을 알았다. “그럼 말해봐,” 그는 조용히 입을 열었다. “너도 똑같이 행동하지 않았을 거라고 말해봐. 하늘에서 불길에 싸여 추락하는 게 나였다면, 너도 나와 똑같이 행동하지 않았을 거라고 해봐. 네가 그러지 않았을 거라고 거짓말을 해.”

브루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. “그게 우리가 늘 하는 거지, 안 그래?” 할이 말했다. “서로에게 거짓말을 하는 것? 난 더이상 할 수 없어. 전에 네게 멈추고 싶냐고 물었을 때, 넌 대답하지 않았었지. 내가 오늘 같은 질문을 한다면?”

여전히 대답은 없었다. “브루스. 제발. 내가 널 보러 오지 않았던 유일한 이유는ㅡ”

“난 네가 왜 오지 않았는지 알아.” 브루스의 눈은 서서히 감기고 있었고, 할은 그가 모르핀의 용량을 높였던 것을 떠올렸다. “피곤해,” 그는 웅얼거렸다. “넌 정말 진을 빼놓는군. 집에 가. 네가 있어야 할 곳으로 가.”

할은 잠깐의 숙고 후에, 브루스의 손을 부드럽게 쥐었다. “알았어,” 그는 대답했고, 따라서 그는 머물렀다.

브루스의 숨소리는 고르고 안정적이었고, 할은 그가 잠든 모습을 지켜봤다. 약 기운 때문일지도 모르지만 그는 할의 손에서 손을 빼내지 않았다. 20분쯤 후에 그는 다시 일어나 기침을 했고, 할은 그가 상체를 일으켜 물을 마시는 것을 돕고는, 자리에 눕혔다. 할이 다시 의자에 앉자 브루스의 손가락이 그의 손을 쿡 찔렀고, 할은 그들의 손가락을 단단히 얽었다.

간호사가 들어와 화이트보드에 그녀의 이름을 적고는, 브루스가 깨지 않게 조용히 그의 모니터를 체크했다. 할은 손을 치우지 않았고, 그건 좀 웃기기도 했다ㅡ그와 브루스는 온갖 섹스를 다 해봤고, 그 눈부시게 아름다운 몸 구석구석 할의 손이 닿지 않은 곳이 없는데도, 서로의 존재를 확인하며 이렇게 손을 잡는 간단한 행위만큼 친밀하게 느껴진 것은 없었다.

브루스의 눈꺼풀이 살짝 열렸다. “넌 죽었어,” 그는 반쯤 약에 취해 잠결에 웅얼거렸다. “그런 일은…다시는 없을 거야.”

“알았어. 근데 사실은, 난 죽지 않았는걸,” 브루스가 들을 수 없다는 것을 알면서도, 할은 마주 속삭였다. 그는 몸을 앞으로 기댔고 검은 머리카락을 손가락으로 쓸었다. 브루스는 다시 잠에 빠졌다.

언젠가는, 할도 그 영화 같은 순간들을 맞을 것이다, 완벽하게. 지금은 그 순간이 아니었다; 이건 심지어 어떤 해피엔딩 같은 것도 아니었다. 이건 ‘어쩌면 해피엔딩’이지만, 지금으로서는, 할은 그 “어쩌면”에 전재산을 다 걸 것이다. 왜냐하면 그가 그 돈을 다 잃는다 할지라도 거짓말로 이기는 것보단 진실로 지는 것이 낫기 때문이다. 그걸 깨닫는데 거진 40년이 걸렸다는 것이 얼마나 한심한지. 빌어먹게 멍청했지.

“일어나면, 내가 얼마나 멍청했는지 기쁘게 잔소리할 수 있을 거야,” 그는 잠든 브루스에게 조용히 말했고, 그리고는 자유로운 한 손으로 누군가 탁자에 두고 간 십자말풀이를 풀며 미소를 지었다.

 

 

 


End file.
